Baron von Ghoul
Baron von Ghoul is the main antagonist of Grabbed By The Ghoulies and the owner of Ghoulhaven Hall. He sets in motion the story and plays an active role in every level until Chapter 5 as he decides Cooper's Energy amount from scene 5 to 87 where he acts as the final boss. Appearance The Baron is a tall man with a rounded nose, a black mustache that rides up form his nose. He wears a pilot's hat, blue pajamas with Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo from the Banjo-Kazooie series on it, a red night coat and a pair of brown slippers. Personality Although very eccentric, he is still a ruthless villain who doesn't take kindly to insults or any kind of disrespect. He enjoys playing games with his victims and disapproves of any stranger who trespasses on his property, resulting in at least 10 teenagers being imprisoned around various locations around his house. He is also seemingly resented by the residents that work around Ghoulhaven, as they help Cooper fight against their employer. This tends to anger him, leading him to enforce harsh punishments on them, like evicting Fiddlesworth from his cottage for helping Cooper into the Greenhouse. Babs also mentions slaving over his demands. Apart from his arrogance, the Baron appears to enjoy an easy and plentiful lifestyle as he sports pajamas for the whole game. His Quarters contain many luxuries such as a bath, a library, and a mirror with a view. He also shows a strange interest in airplanes, as at the very start of the game he can be seen imitating one and during his boss battle he pilots a small plane named the Red Baron. The Baron is an Englishman, and fond of making old English exclamations. Story At the start of the game in the very first Storybook cutscene, the Baron is seen imitating an airplane for entertainment before pausing when he notices Cooper and Amber trespassing on his property. He seems eager to imprison them until Cooper refuses and insults him. Angered, he orders a pair of gargoyles to kidnap Amber, forcing Cooper to venture into the mansion and fight the Ghoulies and rescue his girlfriend. During the game, the Baron will create challenges for Cooper to complete so he can progress, and will tamper with his Heart Points in each room. Throughout the mansion, Cooper will encounter other children who have been imprisoned for various unknown offenses, though he is unable to help them until much later in the game. When Amber is transformed into a Ghouly by Dr. Krackpot, Cooper sets out to take an Egg and Dungweed from the Chicken Shed for an elixir to restore her. The baron is angers that both his breakfast and his prize winning plant for the Ghoulsville Town Fair of '66 had been stolen, and sends ghoulies after Cooper both times. In Chapter 3, the Butler Crivens explains that the Baron created a magical rhyme that will open his otherwise sealed door, but ripped it onto three pieces after Fiddlesworth found it. Each time Cooper finds a piece of the Rhyme, the Baron will place Cooper in a challenge in the room it was found. When Cooper finally enters the Baron's Quarters, the Baron is presumably attacked and defeated by Crivens, whom explains the situation and offers the key to the Children's locks. But as he reaches for it, Crivens strikes Cooper and abandons his disguise, revealing himself to be the Baron all along. The two begin a battle that eventually leads to the Baron unveiling his flying machine known as the Red Baron. Cooper finally defeats him, kicking him out the window of his house and taking the key. In the last challenge of Chapter 5, the Baron can be found with his head stuck between the legs of a statue of himself, struggling to break free. When Amber and Cooper leave the mansion and journey to Ghoulsville in the Gloom, the Baron is seen flying in the air and heading for the town as well. Rhyme "In my room I do hide a surprise But the secret's not for anyone's eyes Check the flaps, a-okay, Spin the prop, chocks away Faster down the runway we go Let's take to the skies, tally-bally-ho!" Trivia *His pajamas have Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo print on them. *He was originally meant to be a demon, but then got changed to Baron. *He is rather similar to, and possibly inspired by Hanna Barbera villain, Dick Dastardly *According to Gregg Mayles, the Baron was inspired by the late British comedian Bernie Clifton, whose act was to pretend to ride a pantomime ostrich that he wore about his body like a suit, much like the Baron's airplane. Category:Characters Category:Bosses